1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical disc, and more particularly to a method for printing a label on the optical disc using a rainbow graphic cutting system (hereinafter, referred to as RGCS), which is used for printing a drawing or a letter on the surface of the optical disc by radiating laser light on the surface thereof.
2. Discussion of Related Art
In general, an optical disc can be called a compact disc (hereinafter, referred to as CD) whose diameter is 12 cm and whose memory capacity is 700MByte, thus being used as record media. In the manufacture process of the CD, a predetermined data is recorded on a glass substrate by radiating a laser beam thereon, the glass substrate being spread with photoresist. The surface of the glass substrate is developed and nickel is evaporated thereon. Thereafter, if the nickel is separated from the glass substrate, there is made a stamper which is the same as a record of the data. Finally, after resin is added to the surface of the stamper through an injection molding, the CD is manufactured.
In this case, if any title or any drawing must be label-printed on the surface of such a CD, there might arise distortion in the disc because of irregular spread or irregular pressure of printing ink thereon. So, new methods have been developed for label printing. One of them is to directly record data into the CD instead of the printing. And, the other is to cut the drawing or the letter on the surface of the CD by radiating the laser beam on the surface thereof.
There will be explained hereinafter a method for printing the label according to the prior art.
A DCA company in USA has used the method to cut the drawing or the letter on the surface of the CD by radiating the laser on from the surface thereof. That is, the DCA company uses the method for inputting data to the whole area of the optical disc by using a laser beam recorder (hereinafter, referred to as LBR). More in detail, the method by the DCA company is first to black-and-white edit the drawing or the letter which is intended to be printed by the company. Then, the next step is to temporarily store the edited drawing or letter in a buffer of a computer as location information of the disc. Thereby, as the information stored in the buffer of the computer is controlled, the label printing is completed by the operation of the LBR. At this time, there can be used just the LBR having constant angular velocity CAV in which the number of rotations of the disc is constant. In such a printing method, it takes at least 3-4 hours to print the label on the whole area of the optical disc.
However, there are some problems in the method according to the prior art. A first problem is that the drawing or the letter, which is intended to be printed on the optical disc, cannot be outputted to a monitor of the computer, since a printing location of the label is determined and stored in the text mode of the computer during editing. Thus, a user can not confirm the printing location of the label under operation until the printing operation is finished. A second problem is that such a printing method enables a black-and white label printing only. The third problem is that it is difficult to consecutively use the optical disc which has just had label printing completed, since the operation of the LBR can be performed in only the CAV, not in CLV (Constant Linear Velocity) made. The last problem is that the time in requiring the label printing on the whole optical disc is too long.